


Hours upon Hours

by bitheflowers



Category: Holby City
Genre: 48 hours, F/F, Family Fluff, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: On a typically British summer's day, Bernie comes back to surprise Serena but unfortunately they only have 48 hours to spend together. After the birth of their grandniece, the emotions of a near breakup and the hectic day they've had, how will they spend those two days? Not to mention the sexual tension and innuendos between them, which make for a promising 48 hours.





	1. 12

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, chapter one of my 48 hours fics aka what happened in their two day shagging marathon. I hope you enjoy it!

The car ride to Serena’s house is filled with nerves and excitement. Bernie wrings her hands together in her lap, the occasional glance to her right confirming that Serena is just as jittery. Her jaw is set, she licks her lips time and time again and whenever her hand isn’t on the stick-shift it is fiddling with the pendant around her neck. They’re both tired, exhausted really, but the adrenaline of being together again seems to take the upper hand. It’s been too long without _being_ with each other. Still Serena notices out of the corner of her eye that Bernie can barely suppress a yawn every now and then.

 

When they turn onto Serena’s street, Bernie’s heart starts beating double time. She turns to look at her girlfriend and sees her swallowing thickly as she parks the car in the driveway. Serena turns to face her, her dark eyes meeting Bernie’s and her teeth impatiently worrying her bottom lip. Her nose crinkles and her eyes shine and Bernie thinks she could fall in love with this woman over and over. A hand reaches out to brush a blonde curl behind her ear before Serena’s voice, deep and low, penetrates the silence in the car.

 

“Ready to go inside?” She asks, unnecessarily. She’s well aware that they have both been yearning for this moment all day, both of them eager to get home as soon as possible. The question earns her an enthusiastic nod from the blonde nonetheless.

 

While she struggles to turn the key in the lock to open the front door, Bernie’s hands are already on her hips. It doesn’t surprise her anymore, the need to touch each other is always there between the two of them, whether it’s shoulders brushing while walking through the hospital hallways or hands possessively grabbing hips in anticipation. Serena struggles to think of any other lover that she’s ever been so drawn to, finds that she can’t think of any one that has ever even come close.

 

As soon as the door closes, they’re predictably frantic. The hours of build-up lead to Bernie being pressed up against the nearest wall, Serena’s lips immediately meeting hers in a heated kiss. This isn’t new, but after so long it almost feels like a revelation. The thrill of it takes over and for a second all that matters is their needy kisses, the fingers that tangle in blonde curls and pull just a little too sharply, while Bernie’s hands grip Serena’s hips just a little too tightly, probably leaving faint marks underneath all the fabric.

 

Serena can’t help moving on from lips to jaw to neck, the scrape of teeth against a collarbone teasing a moan out of the blonde. Her hands come up to push Bernie’s coat off, Serena pulling back from her lover eventually with a smirk on her lips, both of them panting slightly. She takes her time hanging Bernie’s coat on the hooks by the door, then taking off her own and hanging it on the next hook. Once she’s done, she reaches for Bernie’s hand and pulls her with her down the hall.

 

“Fancy a drink? Tea?” Her voice is light as they make their way to the kitchen, while Bernie can’t keep her eyes off of the swaying hips in front of her, seemingly gobsmacked by the casual flair with which Serena leads her through the house. When Serena stops and turns in the doorway to the kitchen, she ogles her again and her arms sneak around Bernie’s waist, pulling her close. The contact pulls Bernie back from her thoughts and with a soft cough she finds her voice again.

 

“Tea? Are you alright, Campbell? How about wine instead?” Their lips meet briefly and she can feel Serena grin against her mouth. Serena’s voice is low and husky when she answers. “I’ll get us a bottle, you go ahead upstairs, darling.”  Bernie can’t help planting another kiss on her lips before she  moves towards the stairs. She lets out a shriek as Serena’s hand smacks her arse lightly as she turns around. When she looks at her over her shoulder, the brunette’s dark, sparkling eyes stare right back at her, a cheeky smirk on her lips.

 

It takes Serena a while to pick out a nice bottle of Shiraz and two glasses to bring upstairs with her. As she climbs the stairs she can see that the bedroom door is slightly ajar, making it easy for her to push it open with her hands full. She stops in the doorway when she notices that the room is empty, Bernie nowhere to be seen. The only signs that she has been in the bedroom at all are the jumper that is now on the chair in the corner and the shoes and socks underneath it. She steps further into the room and hears the distinct sound of water pouring into the bathtub. She toes off her own shoes and heads into the ensuite bathroom.

 

Bernie looks up as soon as she walks in, a little startled by her arrival. She turns off the tab while Serena sets down the wine, glasses and a corkscrew on the counter.

 

“I hope this is okay for you? I should’ve asked maybe, I just feel kind of dirty, you know, with the flight and all. Figured it would be nice to catch up and take a bath first?” Bernie’s voice is almost apologetic, her eyes fixed on some point behind Serena’s head while she rambles. Serena closes the distance between them, presses a light kiss against her girlfriend’s lips and brushes a thumb over her cheek.

 

“Sounds like a lovely idea. Still want that wine though, right?” Bernie nods immediately, already grabbing the bottle to open it and pour them both a glass. Her eyes grow dark when she looks up and see Serena’s reflection undressing in the mirror. Twinkling brown eyes meet Bernie’s, a seductive smirk gracing Serena’s face. She wiggles her hips a bit more, exaggerates the movement to drag out Bernie’s reaction to the show she’s putting on. The effect is instant as a barely audible groan escapes the blonde’s lips.

 

Once she’s done taking off her own clothes, knickers shrugged off and her bra thrown over the back of the chair next to the tub, Serena can’t help but reach out for Bernie’s hips. Her hands slide expertly to the front of her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them and pushing them down impatiently. Bernie chuckles at this, tries not to let it distract her as she stares intently at the reflection of the woman pressed up against her back. She can feel Serena’s flushed skin through the thin blouse she’s wearing, feels the gentle press of her breasts and can’t help but grind her arse back against the other woman’s hips.

 

She decides to put a stop to this before they get too carried away and instead turns around to hand Serena a glass. While Serena starts sipping from her wine, her one hand still firmly placed on her girlfriend’s hip, Bernie makes quick work of taking off her blouse and bra before grabbing her own glass of wine. She presses a soft kiss against Serena’s cheek and pushes her back a little, towards the tub.

 

Serena hands her glass back as she gets into the bath and in turn holds both their glasses as Bernie joins her, sitting down opposite her, their legs tangling under water. Once settled, Serena taps her glass against Bernie’s, winking at her before taking a generous sip. The scent of the lavender bubbles in the bath fills the air of the bathroom and a comfortable silence stretches between them as they enjoy their wine and indulge in finally being able to touch and see each other again.

 

They take their time drinking and chatting, their hushed voices carrying on conversations about the birth of their great-niece and the state of the hospital in Nairobi. Serena’s fingers trace invisible patterns on Bernie’s forearms as she listens to stories about the safari a couple of the other doctors in the hospital took her on. Bernie’s eyes light up as she talks about the elephants they saw and the giraffe she spotted and Serena’s heart clenches in her chest. She watches and listens intently as Bernie rambles on enthusiastically, unaware of the fond look she’s put on the brunette’s face. Serena can’t help but close her hand around the woman’s wrist to pull her closer, needing to somehow show her affection for Bernie right now, to show her what an absolutely marvellous human she is to Serena. She leans over the edge of the tub, clumsy in her haste, to set her now empty glass on the bathroom floor before tugging on Bernie’s arm until she can cup her cheek in her palm and press their lips together. Bernie’s quiet gasp is suppressed by a few more soft kisses until Serena pulls back smiling broadly.

 

 “God, I love you.” Her voice is barely a whisper but their foreheads are touching and she knows Bernie can hear her in the quiet bathroom. She tucks a lock of wet hair behind Bernie’s ear before planting another kiss on her lips. Bernie reaches out to pull her in again, eager to continue what they started earlier and deepen the kiss, but Serena pulls back entirely and for a moment Bernie looks at her with eyes full of confusion. Serena seems to notice because she flashes her a reassuring smile and strokes her thumb over the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Lean back,” she tells her in a soothing voice and Bernie does as she is told, glad to let Serena set the pace for whatever she has in mind. To her surprise, Serena puts her hands on either side of the tub to push herself upright and get out, leaving a startled Bernie to stare at her naked form. She watches as the woman grabs a towel to dry herself off a little and wraps it around her body. Before she can ask any questions though, Serena is moving around her, kissing the top of Bernie’s head and crouching down behind her on the floor.

 

“Is this okay?” Serena asks her, kissing the freckled shoulders and neck before her and then reaching out for the bottle of shampoo. Bernie merely nods, a content sigh escaping her lips as she tilts her head back into Serena’s gentle hands. She can’t remember the last time anyone has done this for her, she can’t remember anyone before Serena making her feel this cared for, this loved and she lets Serena know as much as she takes her time massaging her scalp. Serena’s lips brush against her ear when she whispers that she’s quite welcome and it makes Bernie melt into her touch just that little bit more.

 

Once she’s done washing her hair, she moves on to lather soap onto her back, slowly working her fingers over the skin there and down over her arms. Her hands wander around to Bernie’s front, tracing lines over her collarbones and down her chest, teasing but never quite touching her in earnest. A moan escapes Bernie’s lips as Serena kisses and then sucks the tender skin of her neck and the sound takes them both by surprise. The voice in her ear is husky as Serena speaks again.

 

“You ready to get out now?” She runs her fingers through Bernie’s hair and feels her nod. Serena helps her out of the tub and takes off the towel around her body to dry Bernie off a little. The towel ends up on the chair in the corner as well when Bernie grasps Serena’s hand, tangling their fingers and pulling her with her. They don’t bother putting any of their clothes back on as they make their way into the bedroom. 

 

It’s all slow, open-mouthed kisses and bodies pressed together as soon as they reach the edge of the bed. Serena’s hands move down to grip Bernie’s arse as she holds her close and kisses her for what feels like ages but at the same time never long enough. The thought crosses her mind that she would happily keep kissing her beautiful army medic forever, content to just run her hands up and down the woman’s back and lick teasingly into her mouth.

 

Eventually Bernie feels Serena pushing her backwards, until she can’t help but fall onto the bed, her hand immediately reaching out to pull Serena on top of her. Their lips meet once again and Bernie starts to trail her fingertips downwards over the other woman’s torso, intent on reaching between her thighs to feel the wet heat there. She is stopped by Serena’s own hand grabbing Bernie’s and pushing it down against the mattress, her lips hovering against Bernie’s ear.

 

“I want to take care of you tonight,” the words are spoken in that low voice Serena only ever uses in the bedroom and a loud groan falls from Bernie’s parted lips. “Let me?” Serena adds, knowing the question might be unnecessary but enjoying the reaction it coaxes out of the blonde underneath her. She licks Bernie’s neck and bites down on the skin on her collarbone before she pulls back to look into her eyes. Serena swallows harshly at the look of pure desire on Bernie’s face, her pupils blown and her lips wet and kiss swollen. She leans down to place another sloppy kiss onto Bernie’s lips, sucks her bottom lip into her mouth which earns her another moan and then begins her leisurely path downwards, wanting to explore and worship every inch of the woman’s glorious body.

 

Serena drags her lips down the valley between Bernie’s breasts, nipping and licking her way down excruciatingly slowly. Fluttering kisses are pressed against the thin white line that bisects Bernie’s chest, the constant reminder of what essentially brought them together. Meanwhile, Serena’s hands cup her small breasts, kneading them and pressing her palms against already puckering nipples. Their eyes meet whilst Serena moves her lips towards one of those rosy buds, taking it into her mouth and watching intently as Bernie’s head falls back with a sigh.

 

The soft feel of Serena’s mouth is soon replaced by the rough tugging of her teeth and Bernie cries out at the pleasure it sends rushing through her. Once she seems satisfied, Serena moves across her chest to repeat the same treatment again, steadily winding the other woman up more and more. Bernie can feel Serena grinning against her skin when she pushes her fingers into the greying strands of hair in an attempt to usher the brunette’s head lower. Serena is all too happy to oblige, her hands splayed over Bernie’s ribs while she peppers kisses onto her stomach.

 

The kisses stop all of a sudden and Bernie looks down in surprise, wondering what has made Serena pull back a little. Serena doesn’t look up though, instead she stares down at the scarred skin of Bernie’s abdomen. She presses her lips against the scar, kisses the line that, as she now knows, gave Bernie her daughter and Serena feels a lump of emotions rise up in her throat. Bernie reaches out to stroke her hair, cups her cheek to make Serena look at up her. She can see the torment in Serena’s eyes, sees the dark thoughts filtering through and she tries her best to give her a reassuring look, to convey the love she feel for this incredibly strong woman. Wordlessly Bernie brushes her thumb over Serena’s lips, the soft gesture a sign of her understanding.

 

It takes Serena a moment to come back to herself, but once she does, she takes Bernie’s thumb into her mouth, sucking it playfully. She returns her attention to Bernie’s stomach and with one last flick of her tongue there, she resumes her journey downwards, pushing the thoughts of daughters and childbirth out of her mind as she smells the musky scent that is so uniquely Bernie. Her mouth waters while she nips urgently at the blonde’s sharp hips, making her way down until she finally settles between Bernie’s thighs.

 

Serena looks up, drags her gaze up over the beautiful span of Bernie’s body, over her toned stomach and glorious breasts until she meets her dark eyes. She keeps eye contact, stares at her as she leans down to drag her tongue through her wetness, moaning at the taste. It’s been too long since she got the chance to do this and she can’t find it in herself to be patient, instead diving in and licking up through her folds.

 

“Hmm, I’ve missed this,” she mumbles into her and she can hear Bernie cry out at the vibrations that sends through her. Her hands are clutching the bedsheets tightly, holding on as Serena sucks her clit and starts to build her up. Without backing away, Serena reaches out, grabbing Bernie’s wrist to pull her hand to the back of her own head, silently encouraging her to grasp her hair instead.

 

Bernie tangles her fingers in the grey strands eagerly, pulling Serena infinitely closer, pushing her hips up helplessly.

 

“Fuck, me too, I- God, I missed you.” Her breath is ragged, her voice deep and raspy as Serena maintains a steady rhythm. She can tell that Serena is smirking though, can just imagine the smug look she has on her face at being able to both please and claim Bernie like this.

 

A loud gasp escapes Bernie’s lips when Serena decides to ease first one then two fingers into her. She sets a consistent pace, curling her fingers just so while still lapping enthusiastically at her clit, going slowly and then faster again, teasing sighs and groans from Bernie’s mouth. Bernie feels herself getting closer, feels the heat coiling inside her, and then Serena starts talking again and Bernie thinks she might just loose her mind. The words are pressed into her, accentuated by the flick of her tongue, the soft grazing of her teeth against wet skin, the way Serena keeps going back to suck her clit into her mouth.

 

“I’ve missed the way you taste.”

 

And Bernie cries out.

 

“I love how you feel on my tongue.”

 

And Bernie tightens her grip on Serena’s hair.

 

“I want to make you come.”

 

And Bernie does come. She surprises them both with the volume of her moan, the way she nearly screams as Serena keeps thrusting her fingers into her, keeps licking at her until Bernie is shaking and has to push the other woman’s head away cause it’s too much. Serena presses kisses against her skin, kisses her hips, bites down on the inside of her thigh to leave a mark, just because she can. The sound of Bernie’s laugh fills the air in the bedroom and Serena smiles widely against her warm skin. They both end up chuckling while Serena makes her way back up to meet Bernie’s lips with her own, their kisses mixed with their laughter.

 

Bernie moans when she tastes herself on Serena’s tongue, something she considers one of the greatest, sinful, pleasures Serena had coerced her into. It’s a luxury she’d never imagined being interested in, until she experienced the mix of her own taste and Serena’s, blended together as they kiss slowly, and she discovered that this is what sex could be like. It could be messy, rough, sensual and frankly mind blowing, her senses always completely overwhelmed, her body and soul always completely enveloped by Serena.

 

“You- you make me feel so… wow,” Bernie’s lips are merely millimetres from Serena’s, slightly laboured breaths mingling as she whispers to her.

 

“I feel so good.” Bernie admits sheepishly and it makes Serena’s heart swell and ache in her chest, pride and happiness washing over her. Another kiss and then Serena finally pulls back to look into Bernie’s bright shining eyes.

 

“I love you,” she beams and even though three small words don’t seem to be enough to express her feelings, she can’t find any greater words to describe the warmth Bernie fills her with.

 

“I love you too,” a yawn nearly escapes in between the words and to Bernie’s surprise it just makes Serena smile fondly. She lets her eyes close for a second, feels Serena’s fingers tuck some curls behind her ear and plant a kiss on her forehead. Still, she tries to protest when Serena wraps her arms around her, tugs her closer so Bernie’s head can nestle into the crook of Serena’s neck.

 

“Hmm, one minute, then I’ll return the favour?” Her voice is barely audible, laden with sleep and all the response she gets is a press of lips against the top of her head. She drops a kiss on Serena’s neck in return, a silent promise that later, _definitely later,_ she will make it up to Serena over and over. For now, she settles, sighs contently and breathes in the faint smell of perfume and perspiration on Serena’s skin.

 

***

 

It is still dark outside when Bernie wakes again, her head resting on Serena’s chest, her arm draped across the other woman’s waist. She moves slowly, tries to disentangle herself from the sleeping body beside her but doesn’t succeed as Serena grumbles in her sleep at the slightest movement. So she decides to change tactics instead and gently starts brushing her fingertips over Serena’s side, over her ribcage and down again. When Serena hums, she moves her hand up a bit more, traces the underside of her breast before softly palming it. Her lips are pressed against Serena’s neck, her tongue darting out to lick at her jaw, then her pulse point, then down to her collar bone. Her actions are met with a low moan and that’s enough incentive to keep going.

 

Serena’s arm tightens around Bernie’s body, pulling her closer still until the blonde is lying nearly on top of her and Bernie smiles at the needy manoeuvre. Since Serena seems to be well awake now, she lifts her head to kiss her, her tongue teasing against the brunette’s lips. They both groan as Bernie swiftly throws one leg over Serena’s to move on top of her, her thigh firmly between the other woman’s. In turn, Serena holds onto Bernie’s hips so the blonde can grind down on Serena’s thigh, both their bodies now slick as they move together. Their kisses become messier as they set a rhythm, both rocking their hips to get the friction they crave. Their moans echo through the empty house, the two of them taking the time to reacquaint themselves with each other’s bodies until sleep claims them again.


	2. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally, chapter two of this fic. I hope to update regularly but uni might mess with that. I hope you enjoy reading it though, feedback is always welcome as usual!

When Bernie wakes up the next morning, Serena’s arm is wrapped firmly around her waist, the other woman pressed against Bernie’s back, holding her tightly. The soft breath on her neck tickles, making Bernie shuffle a little to turn around and look at the sleeping figure behind her. She groans and blinks a couple times as she comes to consciousness fully and takes in her surroundings. The sheets are draped across their waists, their upper bodies bare and on display. Serena is still sleeping soundly, despite Bernie’s movements and she resists the urge to touch the other woman any more for now, decides instead to give her time to sleep in for once.

 

A stinging pain in her hip makes her hiss when Bernie starts to pull back from her girlfriend a little. She shifts again and once more her hip feels stiff and sore, a faint throbbing pain radiating from her joint. _How did that happen?_ Through the fog in her still sleepy brain rises an image from last night, or rather this morning. How they had been clinging to each other, how they had been rutting against each other desperately and _… yes that explains it_. A smug smile spreads over her face at the memory. It sure had been worth the painful consequences.

 

Once she manages to reposition Serena’s arm, Bernie carefully extracts herself from the bed, her bare feet hitting the ground as she sits on the edge of the mattress. She figures coffee is probably in order, given that they hadn’t been asleep for that long, considering the rather strenuous activity they’d gotten up to multiple times during the course of the night. She hoists herself up out of bed and tries to locate an item of clothing to put on to go downstairs. It’s still early and as much as she likes having the house all to themselves, the cold English mornings form a stark contrast to the Kenyan sun she’s used to now. She spots her jumper on the chair where she’d left it last night, but before she can reach out to get it, she hears Serena stir behind her.

 

“Where are you going?” Serena’s voice is still raspy from sleep, her hair sticks up at odd angles and Bernie can tell she forgot to take off her makeup last night, her mascara smudged under her eyes. _She looks stunning_. A hand reaches out to grab Bernie’s and Serena manages to pull the blonde back towards her, making her kneel next to Serena on the bed. “Stay.” Her tone is almost whiney, tinged with both sleep and something deeper which makes Bernie’s heart flutter.

 

“I was actually about to go and make you breakfast. Bring you breakfast in bed, you know, romance and all that.” She can’t help but lean back down to Serena and kiss her again. The kiss is chaste, soft, meant to just be a peck but Serena seems to have other ideas.

 

Serena deepens the kiss, her fingers already threading through Bernie’s hair. It takes Bernie’s breath away, the way Serena bites down on her bottom lip and lets go of it with a pop. She kisses her cheek then and moves on to her neck, sucks the sensitive spot below Bernie’s ear. “You’re already in bed though, what more could I ask for?” Her whispered words send a shiver down the blonde’s spine.

 

When she pulls back to look at her, there is an unmistakable, naughty twinkle in Serena’s eyes. Insistent hands pull at her hips until she’s straddling the brunette and instinctively Bernie leans down again, keen on kissing the woman again, but this time Serena stops her. Instead she pulls at her hips again and it takes a moment for Bernie to catch on. Her eyes go wide as she realises what Serena has in mind. 

 

“You’re joking?” The words leave her on a gasp and she is met with an iconic eyebrow raise which assures her that no Serena definitely is not joking. Bernie’s heart starts racing, desire and curiosity spurring her on as she shuffles up a bit higher, now straddling Serena’s ribs.

 

“But we’ve never…?” Her legs tremble slightly at the idea of it all, so much want running through her veins she can barely think straight. She would be lying if she said she had never imagined this, _of course she had_ , but somehow in every version of this fantasy it had been Serena hovering above her, one hand on the headboard and the other tangled in Bernie’s messy curls. The thought of Serena initiating this now makes Bernie shiver and she can feel the wetness gathering between her thighs. She reaches out a hand to stroke the greying hair off of the brunette’s forehead, pushing it back and playing with the soft strands.

 

“First time for everything, no?” Serena quips excitedly but then her own nervousness shines through as she stammers, “Unless, I mean, unless you don’t wa-“

 

Her doubts are cut off by a searing kiss from the woman above her. Before she can respond Bernie shuffles up, positioning her knees on either side of her girlfriend’s head.

 

“I do want to, really. You sure?” She asks one last time, even though the look in Serena’s dark eyes tells her everything she needs to know. Serena is licking her lips in anticipation and the sight is enough to make Bernie fall forward, holding onto the headboard in an attempt to keep some composure.

 

“Positive.” Serena mumbles into her thigh before grabbing her hips and pulling her down towards her mouth. Her nose nestles into wet curls and immediately her tongue swipes up as she discovers a whole new angle to taste the exquisite woman above her. The action elicits a low moan from Bernie, which gives her all the indication she needs to keep going. The soft strokes of her tongue grow firmer and firmer as she encourages Bernie to move her hips to keep a rhythm going. Serena’s blunt nails dig into Bernie’s thighs, pulling her ever closer, leaving marks she knows Bernie secretly loves.

 

Bernie hisses and groans and it’s only when she backs away a little that Serena realises those aren’t sounds of pleasure. The hands on Bernie’s hips turn gentle, caressing the warm skin while Serena presses tender kisses against Bernie’s thigh. She looks up with worry in her eyes and Bernie runs a hand through her hair in reassurance.

 

“It’s just, my hip, I-,” Bernie sighs loudly, unable to string enough words together right now to explain the straining pain in her joints. Instead she rolls her hips in frustration, ”don’t stop?” she pleads, wanting to ignore the discomfort to enjoy the feeling of that wicked tongue between her thighs. Her fingers tug a little too harshly at her silver locks, pulling Serena’s mouth back to where she needs it. Serena moans into her, eagerly resuming her earlier mission of licking through dripping folds, teasing breathy gasps out of the blonde.

 

The steady pace they fall into is soon overtaken by the insistent rutting of Bernie’s hips against Serena’s face. She loses all sense of control as warm lips enclose her clit, pushing her closer to the edge. The room suddenly feels like a blur, everything fading away as the sound and feel of Serena’s groans and the scent of her own sex take over her senses. Bernie barely registers Serena’s voice, commanding between slow licks.

 

“Look at me, darling.” The words coerce a new flush of wet heat between Bernie’s thighs, while the blonde struggles to open her eyes and look down at Serena. She’s a vision, with her blushing cheeks, her forehead slightly shiny with perspiration and her hair messy and wound tightly around Bernie’s fingers. The look in Serena’s eyes is positively devilish as she makes a show of dragging her tongue up through wet folds to Bernie’s clit, before pulling back to lick her shimmering lips.

 

“Come for me,” she whispers and in a second her mouth is back where it was before, her efforts doubling. Her grip on Bernie’s hips tightens, encouraging her to move faster, to ride Serena’s face as the waves of her orgasm start washing over her. Bernie cries out, a hoarse shout escaping her lips while her body shakes violently, her eyes never leaving Serena’s. She gasps for air, falling forward against the wall in front of her. Serena works her through it, keeps caressing her softly as she comes down from her high. She can’t help but move back in as soon as Bernie manages to catch her breath. The sight of glistening wetness is too alluring to resist so she tentatively sucks Bernie’s clit into her mouth again.

 

“Serena no-, God, fuck- I can’t-“ Bernie’s voice stutters but her body betrays her, that familiar warmth already building low in her belly again. She tries to hold back, to grind against that talented mouth more slowly but her attempts are in vain as Serena steadily takes her higher and higher and Bernie’s eyes close tightly. It takes her a moment to realise what’s happening, the sensations too overwhelming for her to pay attention until all of a sudden her muscles tighten, her entire body tingling as another, more intense orgasm hits her.

 

The gush of wetness surprises them both, albeit for only a moment before Serena eagerly leans in to lap up every last drop of it. Her fingers trace patterns over the blonde’s lower back until Bernie can open her eyes again, her breathing slowing down eventually. She sighs both in pain and in relief as she moves her leg from the side of Serena’s head to fall back on the bed.

 

Serena pulls her close immediately, her fingers stroking through blonde curls as she waits for Bernie’s racing heart to calm down. She presses featherlight kisses against her forehead, her closed eyelids, the tip of her nose and then finally allows their lips to meet again. It’s a lazy kiss, their tongues merely teasing but it’s enough for Bernie to pour her love and gratitude into. They pull back after a little while, both slightly breathless but with matching grins on their faces.

 

“Not quite chocolate and honeycomb I’d say,” Bernie croaks and it emits a loud chuckle from Serena. She presses their lips together again, still smiling as they kiss leisurely.

 

“Still delicious though,” she mumbles when they break apart. Bernie’s thin lips turn up into a smirk and she places a gentle kiss on the brunette’s nose in response before she snuggles into her side again. Bernie takes a couple minutes to regain her strength and Serena starts to think she’s fallen asleep again when deft fingers run a gentle trail up her thigh. She shivers in anticipation, the feeling both exciting and tickling her slightly. Bernie’s mouth inches closer and closer to her nipple, while her fingers tease the soaked curls between her thighs.

 

Serena rakes her fingers through Bernie’s hair, her hips already pushing up to find some friction. “I love you,” she whispers softly, drawing a smile from the blonde against her breast. She doesn’t expect Bernie to respond, knows that she prefers actions over words. It’s almost too quiet to hear it but she can feel Bernie’s lips moving against the underside of her breast.

 

“I love you,” she mumbles against her skin, making Serena’s heart skip a beat. The lips trace a path downwards, kissing down the soft curve of her stomach, still murmuring those three words like a mantra. Bernie repeats them against every new spot she kisses, barely audible at first but soon her words turn into moans as she reaches the apex of Serena’s thighs.

 

“God, I love you, Serena.” She practically groans as her arm sneaks around Serena’s thighs, one strong hand holding her down while the other works with her mouth. The words vibrate against Serena’s core, making her cry out in pleasure but Bernie keeps going, keeps sighing those words against soaking wet folds until Serena is nearly screaming. She does scream eventually, a loud shout leaving her throat a little sore and hoarse as she comes and comes against a relentless mouth, clenching down hard on nimble fingers.

 

Their breathing is heavy as they settle down next to each other under the duvet, their fingers instinctively reaching out and tangling together. They take their time catching their breath before rolling over to look each other in the eye again. Serena’s eyes are positively shining with mischief as she leans in to slowly capture Bernie’s lips. They kiss and kiss until Bernie pulls back, a smug expression on her face. She instinctively reaches out to stroke her fingers through Serena’s hair, gazing at how beautiful and satisfied she looks in her postcoital bliss.

 

Serena smiles heartily and pushes their bodies impossibly closer, nuzzling into Bernie’s neck and whispering against her warm skin.

 

“Are you hungry?” The question takes Bernie by surprise, coming seemingly out of nowhere. However, the sharp teeth nipping at her throat accompanying the question, give away some of the intention behind it. Her nails scrape against the brunette’s scalp slightly, teasing her as Bernie responds.

 

“Why are you asking?” Her amusement is clear in her voice, making Serena chuckle against her neck. She licks the salty skin in response, trails her lips up the column of Bernie’s throat and bites gently down on her earlobe.

 

“Cause all I wanna do is fuck you again. And again. And again.” Her fingers slide down between their bodies again almost unnoticed, subtly until Bernie gasps as two digits tease her opening once more.

 

“As lovely as that sounds… God, and feels,” the blonde replies breathily as she reaches down to grab Serena’s wrist to stop her movement, “I reckon we could do with some breakfast first? Or at least some caffeine.” Her voice drops to a low mumble then, sending shivers down Serena’s spine as Bernie adds, “I have plans for you Campbell, you’re gonna need the energy.”

 

Serena plants another kiss on the blonde’s lips before rolling out of bed, groaning “Fine, killjoy,” at her girlfriend. She grabs her robe and puts it on, looking back over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow as she leaves the room and a stunned Bernie.  “You coming, darling?” Bernie hears while Serena makes her way down the stairs and in no time the blonde too gets out of bed to follow her into the kitchen.

 

***

 

They make breakfast together in comfortable silence, working in tandem as effortlessly here as they do in theatre. A little later they’re eating their scrambled eggs and toast, their feet touching underneath the table and their gazes fixed on each other rather than on the food in front of them. Bernie is the first to break the silence, her hand reaching out to take Serena’s.

 

“What do you wanna do today, love?” Serena’s eyebrow lifts suggestively and Bernie rolls her eyes playfully. Of course that’s what Serena would have in mind. She squeezes the brunette’s hand before replying.  “No, well yes but… what else?”

 

“What do you wanna do hmm?” Serena retorts, curiously awaiting a suggestion that might convince her to leave the house today instead of spending the day in bed with her lover.

 

“I was thinking we could visit your grand-“ Bernie starts, only to be interrupted by Serena almost instantly.

 

“Our.” She corrects her, her face lighting up with pride and joy, her eyes filled with a sincerity that makes Bernie’s heart clench.

 

“Okay, okay our grandniece,” she beams, looking down at their joined hands. She clears her throat as emotions overwhelm her suddenly, the warm feeling of love for her family, their family, suffusing through her chest.  “So let’s visit our grandniece and then tonight we can cook together? I don’t feel like going out for dinner if you don’t mind?” Serena leans forward to kiss her lips in agreement, telling her that that sounds like a lovely plan.

 

Soon their breakfast is eaten and their standing shoulder to shoulder at the sink, Serena’s arms elbow deep in the soapy suds and Bernie drying the dishes Serena places in front of her. They work in quiet unison, both relaxing into the domesticity of being together again.

 

As soon as the last plate is dried, Serena’s arms are already around Bernie’s neck and the blonde can’t help but swat the towel in her hands against the other woman’s backside quickly, earning her a surprised yelp from Serena. She gets surprised in return as her lips are captured in a slow, lingering kiss. Serena’s tongue runs over her bottom lip ever so teasingly and a breathy moan leaves Bernie’s lips, eager as she is to deepen the kiss.

 

The kiss grows more passionate and Serena ends up pressed against the nearest counter, their bodies as close as they can be. Her legs open to allow Bernie to push a strong thigh between them, making Serena groan in pleasure.

 

“You wanna go up to the bedroom?” Serena asks breathlessly.

 

“Here will do just fine.” Bernie grins, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she licks up the other woman’s neck. With little effort she lifts up the brunette so she can sit on the counter while Bernie’s fingers make quick work of the knot of Serena’s robe, untying it to reveal the luscious body in front of her.

 

“Breakfast just got even better,” she mumbles against the skin between her breasts, her fingers trailing a path up Serena’s thighs. Serena’s knuckles go white grabbing onto the edge of the counter, her breathing ragged already at the prospect of what is about to happen.

 

***

 

The hospital looms in front of them as they park the car that afternoon, ready to visit the baby and her parents. They make their way up to the maternity ward hand in hand, both beaming with pride and excitement. As soon as Jason spots them they are greeted heartily and ushered through to have a look at the little girl.

 

Serena’s eyes water as Jason picks up little Guinevere and puts her in Bernie’s arms, telling her exactly how to hold her. A tear forces itself down her cheek while Jason goes on about the correct way to support a baby’s head. Guinevere grabs onto Bernie’s pinkie finger almost instantly and the blonde coos softly at the baby in her arms, falling in love with the small bundle of joy. She can feel Serena’s gaze upon her and looks up to meet her eyes, only to notice a teary smile. The furrowing of her brow is answered by a soft, mouthed I love you, which she returns happily before turning back to Guinevere.

 

They spend the afternoon holding the baby, taking turns rocking her in their arms and talking to Jason and Greta about their plans for the future. It’s getting dark by the time they get up to leave again. They take the lift down but instead of pressing the button for the bottom floor, Bernie presses the one to AAU instead, smiling at Serena’s confused expression.

“I figured we could check in while we’re here, see how the ward is doing without its brilliant lead,” she says softly, as she presses a kiss to the brunette’s temple. Serena’s arm wraps around her waist in a half hug and they stay like that until the lift doors open.

 

They end up staying on AAU for way longer than either of them meant to and it’s way past dinner time when they finally leave to go home again. They decide on a quick take away on the way, stopping at what used to be their favourite Thai place to pick up their late dinner. The drive home passes in companionable silence, both of them feeling rather tired from the day they’ve had. As soon as they arrive home, they head to the kitchen to plate up the food and open up a bottle of wine.

 

They eat and chat at the kitchen table, their feet nudging each other under the table every now and then, their gazes locked on each other rather than on their respective meals. The tension builds between them as they enjoy their food and Serena is sure she can see Bernie’s eyes darkening as she steals a bite off of the blonde’s plate and groans at the taste of it. She smirks mischievously, making a show of licking the remaining food off of her fork before getting up to put away their dishes. The brunette has an extra swing in her hips as she comes back to the table, circling around Bernie to lean down behind her and whisper in her ear.

 

“The dishes can wait until the morning I’d say, let’s head upstairs Ms. Wolfe?” The words are accompanied by a quick open mouthed kiss against the side of her neck that makes Bernie shiver and hurry up and out of her chair to follow the other woman upstairs to continue their reacquaintance.


End file.
